MAP31: The Express Elevator to Hell - teeth.wad (Master Levels)
The Express Elevator to Hell is a map that is part of the Master Levels for Doom II. It was designed by Sverre Andre Kvernmo (Cranium), and is contained in the file TEETH.WAD, along with the secret level, Bad Dream. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of The Express Elevator to Hell for the [[Master Levels for Doom II.]] : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # On Floor 4 there are two platforms that are constantly moving up and down, descend on the north one and press on the West wall to open it. There is a Soul sphere in here but beware as it is guarded by an Arch-vile and several Heavy weapons dudes. (sector 155) # On Floor 6 open the left wall between the cages where Former Human Sergeants appear. There is a Plasma Gun among other things. (sector 252) # After being ambushed near the exit open the wall in the back right of the exit door, there is an Invulnerability powerup there. (sector 286) # This is the secret level exit, you need the blue, yellow and red keycards to access it. To make it easier you should unlock all the floors but not enter the last one. As you enter the teleporter room in Floor 2 turn left and open the wall, the teleporter there takes you to the red keycard. Down in the pit from the red keycard there is a wall that only opens when you have the keycard, to locate it check the automap, press the switch behind the wall and it will lower the platform where the blue keycard is. Go to Floor 4 and at the end of the corridor to the right pick up the blue keycard. For the yellow keycard go to Floor 5 and lower the platforms to the NE, this will lower the platforms to the NW as well, run to them so you can elevate to a wall which can be opened, inside will be the yellow keycard. The secret is on the BFG9000 platform in Floor 8, to get to it you need to use the Arch-vile that appears after triggering the exit door to jump up there, to make it easier you could use Secret #3. The secret exit is behind three walls that can be opened with the keycards. (sector 270) #* However, on the PS3 version on Doom Classic Complete, the secret level exit will take the player back to Attack, the first level. To access to Bad Dream just take the normal exit. Speedrunning Current records The records for the original map on the Doomed Speed Demos Archive are: Statistics Map data Things Trivia *"Express elevator to hell" is part of a famous quote from the film Aliens. The full line is, "We're on an express elevator to hell, goin' down!" and is spoken by Private Hudson (played by Bill Paxton). *It was considered as MAP14 on the Xbox version for Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil, while on Doom Classic Complete for Playstation 3 it considered as MAP20. See also Bill Paxton Category:Sverre Andre Kvernmo (Cranium) levels